Codex, Brought to Her Knees
by ColleenKentucky
Summary: Codex  Felicia Day  defeated by Fawkes  Will  in an alternate Timeline for The Guild.    For a version of this story with pictures, visit


Note - This story is an alternate timeline for a web series called "The Guild" and begins just after the end of Season 3.

If you're not familiar with the series or Massive Mult-Player Online Role Playing Games (MMORPGS) like World of Warcraft, this story is unlikely to be interesting to you.

And furthermore, please don't read this story if you're disturbed by sexual, risque and... erm... fairly twisted content.

And my final disclaimer is that this just isn't that well-written yet. I do think it's a hot idea, though.

** Key characters

Felicia Day - Geeky redhead gamer girl who's really into World of Warcraft. She's generally not very confident in herself and spends most of her time gaming. She's recently become the leader of her gaming guild - the Knights of Good.

Codex - Felicia's in-game character/avatar. Codex is a powerful Healer/Priest and is confident and strong.

Will - Is the leader of the Axis of Anarchy. Evil to the core, Will wants to destroy the Knights of Good. He's usually seen wearing a kilt and enjoys causing chaos. He's most interested in humiliating Felicia.

Fawkes - Is Will's character/avatar in the game. He's a powerful warrior in black armor with a war-hammer.

**Prologue

Jockeying to become the most powerful Guild on the game's servers, the Knights of Good and the Axis of Anarchy have been feuding for several weeks in a conflict that has spilled over into the real world in lots of inconvenient ways.

Lead by Felicia, the Knights of good challenge the Axis of Anarchy to a Winner-take-all LAN battle. Although shaky at first, the Knights manage to pull out a win, ending the duel with a 1:1 fight between Codex and Fawkes, with Codex winning.

That night, Will takes Felicia out for drinks in a seemingly unexpected gesture of respect and budding friendship. But by the end of the night, Will manages to get Felicia drunk and seduce her, screwing her brains out.

Now, Felicia is left feeling emotionally attached to Will, hoping he's turned over a new leaf and is really a good guy, but Will is just using Felicia for fun and to destroy the Knights of Good, forever. 

** Scene 1

"Ohhh god, yesss," Felicia moans as she writhes on the bed under Will. She's wearing a blue tank top and white shorts as Will kneels over her bare-chested wearing his strangely-hot kilt.

Felicia is shaking, in total bliss, feeling Will's cock press against her through her shorts.

"Oh hey - I was thinking," he says in a strangely calm and matter-of-fact tone. "I need to go get the Adamantine Bracers of The Holy Order in the game today, so we've got to wrap this up soon"

"Ohh, noo" Felicia moans as she continues to convulse on the bed, her hands already moving down to take off her shorts. "Don't leave me hanging," she begs.

"Well, I'd love to spend time with you Felicia , you know I would, but the Axis just really needs that item and as their leader, I promised to have it for them."

"I... I could lend you mine from Codex," Felicia ventured tepidly. Building a powerful avatar was important to her, but her mind was so clouded that she'd say anything to keep him there.

"Oh, you'd do that? How sweet." Will said with an evil smile.

As he slid her shorts down slowly, running his fingers between her legs, he paused again as Felicia moaned weakly. "Oh - actually there are a few items I could use... if Codex happens to have them."

** Transition 1

Felicia's "relationship" with Will continued for another week as she continued to helpfully give him valuable game items and he continued to screw her brains out.

From time to time, Felicia began to imagine that Will might be taking advantage of her, but then he'd usually say something nice to her and she'd convince herself that he's a really great guy... and so hot that it kept her from dwelling on it too much.

Sometimes, she wondered how this crazy connection ever came about and thought it had a good bit to do with alcohol and the thrill of victory from the big LAN battle. The whole thing was just so unlike her and yet...

Something about how he seemed to take her for granted was also subtly hot to her mind. She felt weak and degraded sometimes with him and it was such a turn-on, even though it felt terribly naughty.

All the while, Felicia kept leading the Knights of Good and hid her secret relationship with Will from them because they just wouldn't understand. They'd just say that all of this was a bad idea... and they might just be right.

** Scene 2

"Heals, incoming!" Felicia yelled into the microphone at her laptop computer, set up on a small card table in Will's apartment.

Codex and the rest of her Guild were fighting a powerful ogre, and bantering back and forth on the microphone, trying to work together to nab its treasure.

Meanwhile, Will was at his computer at his desk, working with his own guild, talking to them over the headset.

They were totally in their own little separate worlds, when Will lounged back on his chair and looked over at Felicia suggestively.

"So... Why don't you come over here and get onto your little knees in front of me, Felicia." he said boldly with a wry smile.

She hesitated, brought out of her gaming trance for a moment, but resisted. After all - she was raiding with her guild and they really counted on her. Still... Will was looking awfully hot over there...

"Um... Why don't we do it after we finish this raid?" she said helpfully, her hand shielding the microphone.

"No. The offer is for now only." Will answered flatly.

Felicia couldn't believe what she was doing, but she found herself leaving her keyboard and walking over to him.

"Kneel," he simply commanded as he took off his kilt.

Felicia found that her knees were weak and she slowly slid to the ground in front of him and began eagerly sucking his delicious cock.

Noises of combat came from his computer and he shifted his attention back to his game.

"Get under the desk" he commanded.

She complied, even as she heard her guild-mates through the microphone of her own computer yelling at her to heal them or to cast one particular spell or another.

Her character Codex just stood there swaying lamely as the rest of her party continued to have a hard time with the fight.

Will swiveled his webcam down to secretly transmit the image of Felicia on her knees, sucking his cock under the computer, her red hair flipping back and forth as she tried to get him off.

Unbeknownst to her, he and the rest of the Axis of Anarchy came up over the ridge in the game, just as the Knights of Good finished off the Ogre.

Quickly, the Axis members charged down the hill and ambushed them.

Felicia heard the yelling from her computer, but was completely oblivious to what was going on as she continued to eagerly suck Will.

"Suck me, you dumb slut," he grunted.

Felicia was offended, but strangely turned on, so she kept sucking him, even though he was paying much more attention to the game than to her.

The combat was over quickly, with the Knights of Good characters falling one-by-one to spells and steel wielded by the Axis. They had little chance in their weakened state and without their healer to help them.

With a fist full of Felicia's hair, Will shuddered and came into her mouth as she moaned in delight.

"You're so incredibly weak and dumb, Felicia" Will said as he laughed, swiveling the monitor over so he could see.

She saw the bodies of her entire party strewn over the game landscape and she saw another window with a feed from Will's camera, her own shocked expression looking back at her from her place on the floor.

For a few long moments, Felicia had no idea what to say or to think. She just stood there, utterly paralyzed and humiliated.

How could Will do this to her?

In a blur of tears, Felicia jumped up, hitting her head on the desk, staggering over to her laptop, which she picked up before running out of the apartment.

** Transition 2

Felicia Day spent two days sulking at home, not knowing what to do. Will had just been using her and the Knights of Good were no doubt ashamed of her when they learned that Will had used her like a dumb slut.

Their avatars had been killed off, but they would re-spawn a little while later, with only their dignity seriously damaged.

She ignored her phone messages and didn't even logon to the computer. What was the point?

But then one night, Felicia had a strange dream where her avatar Codex appeared before her in all of her strength, glory, and confidence and gave her a stern, although completely surreal talking-to.

She started to see a way out of her horrible rut. After all, Codex had defeated Fawkes once before and Felicia could use that strength and confidence to challenge him again.

If she won a battle this time, she'd be vindicated by her friends, the Knights of Good, and the whole gaming community.

And to make things even more interesting, she'd issue a one-to-one challenge with Fawkes with a stipulation - the loser would have their character deleted forever. That way, she'd never have to run into him again.

Felicia booted up her computer, and began planning in earnest, sending the challenge, publicizing it to everyone on the game servers, and strategizing about how she would beat Fawkes again and totally humiliate him.

"That evil jerk is going to pay," she said to herself as she made posts to the gaming forum.

She felt so empowered she was almost giddy.

** Scene 3

The field was set - a grassland with beautiful sloping hills, dotted by the occasional featherwood tree and a few rock obelisks. At a distance were hundreds of other characters there to watch and record this historic duel.

In the real world, Felicia was logged on to her computer at her home and Will was logged on at his own apartment.

Codex wore her usual white and red outfit that managed a good balance between leather armor and a mini dress. She had a look of deep determination in her eyes and a flicker of strong magic surged around her, radiating out of her staff.

Fawkes looked like a giant, standing a full seven feet tall with midnight-black armor, ringed with spikes and menacing with a purple electrical corona. He held a powerful war hammer with one hand.

Codex began the battle by lancing out with two powerful, crackling blue blasts from her staff, but Fawkes held up his bracer (loaned to him from Felicia all those weeks ago) and the bolts reflected into the ground, knocking up a storm of dust and flying rocks.

Unfazed, she followed up quickly by casting a complicated spell to reverse gravity in Fawkes' area, sending him flying upwards along with all of the rocks and debris her blast had knocked loose.

At the apogee of his "fall" upward, Codex summoned a lighting bolt from a nearby storm cloud, which struck Fawkes full on the chest. The reverse gravity spell then ended, causing Fawkes to fall back to the ground, landing with a loud, dull thud.

It was an impressive opening move, and Felicia couldn't help but smile as she waited for the dust to clear.

To everyone's amazement, there was a giant hole where Fawkes had fallen, but no immediate sign of the warrior himself.

Codex started to look around, but felt a tremor under her as the earth under her feet erupted, sending her to the ground. When she looked up again, Fawkes was standing there in all of his glory and swung his heavy hammer down on her.

Protected by strong magic though she was, Codex was battered by the strike and staggered to get to her feet, just as Fawkes brought down another blow on her.

"Stupid slut" Felicia heard Will say over the microphone.

Something about that insult made her feel instantly weak, remembering how he used her a week beforehand. Weak... and maybe even a little turned on.

"Ugly, weak little bitch" taunted Will as Fawkes brought down another blow on Codex, knocking away her hit points.

Codex was now sprawled up against the rocks, looking soo helpless.

Somehow, Felicia found the position undeniably sexy.

Felicia slid her hand slowly down her stomach, caressing her skin as she fought against the urge to touch herself

"You looked so dumb, choking on my big cock, Felicia. And what's hilarious is I know that you absolutely loved it," Will taunted.

Felicia's hand paused, trembling, just above the waistband or her orange shorts, shaking as she struggled to resist.

When Fawkes struck Codex a fourth time, she found her hand slipping past her waistband, willing her with a sense of delicious surrender.

Felicia began to rub herself under her shorts, totally unable to control Codex and mount a decent defense.

Fawkes brought yet another strike down on Codex, knocking her back against the jagged rocks.

"Ohhh, yess" Felicia moaned softly into the microphone, then caught herself in a moment of sanity and hoping Will didn't hear her.

His smug laugh a moment later told her that he'd heard all he needed to.

"I knew you loved to be humiliated by me, you weak little bitch," Will gloated. "Let's see if you can stop me from raping your precious Codex."

In a swift, violent movement, Fawkes hit Codex in the stomach with the pommel of his hammer and she doubled over. He pulled his big cock out of his armor and left it, swaying in front of Codex's face.

"Ohh, God, Yess" Felicia moaned, unable to help herself. She didn't want to lose Codex, but she was far too turned on to stop him.

Still, her strong, independent avatar and the source of Felicia's pride and confidence seemed to try to fight Fawkes off on its own. Codex resisted valiantly, pushing away the armored warrior, even as Felicia continued to rub herself and watch the fight unfold.

Fawkes managed to wrap his hand around Codex's throat and started to squeeze, choking her even as his other hand moved down to roughly maul her breasts.

At home, Felicia was shaking and touching herself like a girl possessed. She pulled down her shorts and ripped off her shirt, massaging her small pale breasts and rubbing her clit in earnest

It was so evil, but so incredibly hot. Fawkes was raping Codex and she was powerless to stop it. So powerless.

All at once, Codex started to buck and moan at Fawkes' touch as well. Sensing the change in her, he grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved his cock down her throat.

Codex was running her hands frantically over her body as Fawkes started to forcefully face-fuck her against the rocks, knocking even more of her hit points out of her, bringing her dangerously close to death.

All at once, Fawkes pulled out of Codex's mouth, looking down at her.

"Tell me you want it, Bitch" came a commanding voice over the chat line.

"Ohh, god I want it" answered Felicia and Codex at the same time.

"Beg me for it, you ugly bitch"

"Please fuck me..." came the double answer from them both. "I submit to the power of the Axis of Anarchy," they said breathlessly.

Fawkes managed a smirk of satisfaction as he picked up his war-hammer and brought it down on Codex hard, knocking her up against the wall as the last of her hit points drained out of her. Codex was dead.

"OHhh, Yesss," screamed Felicia as she rubbed herself to an orgasm at the sight of Fawkes finishing off her character, killing her forever.

The Axis of Anarchy had won, defeating Codex in the most humiliating way possible – and every player on the game server has seen it happen.

**Epilogue

A few hours later, Felicia drove to Will's apartment wearing a hot little blue sundress.

When he opened the door, she immediately sank to her knees.

"I'll do anything for you, Master" she said, looking up at him with her blue eyes.

He just laughed.

With Codex gone, she no longer had any ability to resist Will's willpower.


End file.
